1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of end user telecommunication networking, such as router, television Set Top Box (STB), Wireless High Speed Modems, Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) or other devices. This disclosure relates to devices' integration, multiple functionality, and intelligent operation in the use of including multimedia, telephony, computing, security and automation, personal data and content storage. Still more particularly, the illustrative embodiments are directed to integrated components including a STB, telephone modem, wireless modems, Optical Network Terminal (ONT), Very-high-speed Digital Subscriber Line (VDSL), data server, video server, solid-state storage, game servers, and an Internet Protocol (IP) intelligent gateway router.
2. Background
The Television (TV) cable industry is moving toward innovative solutions utilizing smart STB with Digital Video Recorder (DVR) for multiple TV sets. Also, simplification and convenience are becoming the new tools for ease of use. Multifunction features are added to multimedia device functions to provide ease in operation, easy menu features and creative video middleware software. Users currently switch between multiple TV remote controls and STB for TV channel viewing and contents recording. Access to multiple TV contents and channels has become easier at home through cable TV providers and common carriers via Fiber To The Home (FTTH) solutions. The STB and DVR are useful devices for home entertainment for viewing 100s of TV channels, recording and playing favorite programs, access Video On Demand (VOD), Pay Per View (PPV) event watching and listing to multiple high quality audio channels. Creative video middleware eases the user access to a simple channels and contents menu for contents selection and reviews. Multifunction remote controls give multiple function utility for STB, TV, DVR and Videocassette Recorder (VCR).
The Internet has become an essential tool in our lives today. To access the Internet, users utilize broadband access like Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), cable modem, dial up, public wireless hot spots, or carrier's FTTH. The Internet access will allow for viewing and downloading contents as well as data communications between pluralities of users. Internet access is used for research and education, commerce and trade, entertainment, communication, financial and more. Internet access requires the users to subscribe to a cable company, an Internet Service Provider (ISP), or a licensed carrier. Internet access speed depends on the provider and user preference. ISPs now can provide 30 Mb/s over FTTH with potential increase up to 100 Mb/s using Gigabit Passive Optical Network (GPON). The bandwidth may increase to 1 Gigabit or more using wavelength service or other services, for example, Gigabit Ethernet Passive Optical Network (GEPON), Optical access, and Gigabit Ethernet.
The present day telephony is quite sophisticated and equipped with multiple features such as call waiting, three-way calling, voicemail and more. Soft switch has replaced the normal analog voice switch for Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), and Analog telephony networking is being complemented by Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). Mobile phones have been improved to offer Internet access and other applications.
Home and business security monitoring and facility automation has become essential and a part of the insurance requirements in many cases. Multiple sensors and cameras are used to manage the security of a facility. Also, home and facility automation requires numerous commands and control devices, which are transmitted to a centralized location or locations for management.
In general, multimedia, internet, telephony, and a facility's security and automation have become essential to an everyday user's lifestyle. Today, multiple devices are used for home automation, security, voice, data and multimedia applications, and the present invention provides a method and device for an integrated smart hub. This integrated smart hub provides saving space, power, and a user friendly device with centralized features.